


The Agenda

by ironmansassistant



Series: Assisting Tony Stark [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, Future Romance, father Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironmansassistant/pseuds/ironmansassistant





	

That evening you were dismissed from your duties of following Tony around early. It was barely five by the time you shut the door on your apartment. Looking around at your dingy surroundings you weren’t sure today had happened. You made breakfast for Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and yourself. You offered to make some for Captain “Call me Steve” America (as he instructed you later), but he was too busy with something else. He also told you to stop apologizing for beaning him with the pan, a fact that Tony found hilarious.   
You let your backpack drop to the floor, your new phone in your hand. You didn’t dare ask how to use it, but it wasn’t too different from an iPhone. Not that you’d had an iPhone before, but you’d seen how they worked. You began to fiddle with it again, scrolling through the different settings as you walked into your room and fell into bed. Somewhere between changing the colour of the phone to your favourite colour and the next few minutes you fell asleep.

 

Your face was vibrating. Ringing, too. You squeezed your eyes shut as you started to wake to the odd sensation, feeling a smooth piece of glass resting against your nose and forehead. You opened your eyes remembering the day before, the bright light from your phone nearly blinding you. You squinted at it, reading the name coming up as Tony Stark.  
“Shit,” you swore. You pressed on the screen, holding it above your face. Rather than answer a phone call though you’d answered a video call. Tony, your new boss, popped up on the screen.  
“When I said you don’t have to answer the phone I meant for other people,” he said, “not me.”   
You couldn’t tell where he was, but he wasn’t looking at the screen. He appeared to be hunched over a counter, working on something in what appeared to be a lab.   
“Sorry,” you replied. “What time is it?” You rolled over to look at your alarm clock to find the screen was broken, flashing all zeros at you.   
“Almost nine,” Tony told you. “On your way in pick up some doughnuts, powdered, glazed, sprinkled, all of them.”  
“Mmmm, on my way,” you said through a yawn, rubbing wearily at your eyes. It had felt like centuries since you’d gotten a full night of sleep, and as you hung up on Tony and stood, you wavered. You quickly blinked away the static behind your eyelids and headed for the bathroom, taking a quick shower and changing into a nicer pair of jeans with a plaid shirt. You looked at yourself in the small mirror; still not on par with what people at the tower wore, but better than a waitress uniform. Then again, when you’d seen Steve he wasn’t wearing anything much better. The shirt he was wearing just looked great spread across his broad shoulders.  
Rubbing your eyes again you grabbed your backpack and headed out, choosing to go for the closest Dunkin’ Donuts you could find.  
Once you had the doughnuts you headed for the tower, unsure of how you were going to get in. So when you made it inside, a few stray glances going your way you marched towards the elevator.   
It didn’t open.  
You frowned at it, wondering how it worked. Your cheeks began to flush with embarrassment, as you were unable to grab your phone from your pocket with three boxes of doughnuts in your hands. And you still couldn’t see any button to press.  
So you stood there, hearing the small whispers from across the lobby. You glanced over your shoulder, seeing a security guard eyeing you. Just as she took a step towards you the elevator doors opened and Steve was there, leaning against the back. He perked up when he saw you.  
You quickly stepped inside, not waiting for him to exit first. You let out a sigh as the security guard stopped, a little confused, but left you alone.   
“If I ask if you need help are you going to hit me with a box?” Steve joked.  
Your face reddened more. “It’ll hurt less--just doughnuts instead of metal.”  
He grabbed the boxes from your hands, lifting them in front of himself easily. You asked, “Weren’t you leaving?”  
“I’ll help you carry these,” he replied.   
You scratched at the back of your hand. “Thanks.” As the elevator doors shut again you looked up and waiting for JARVIS to say something.  
“Wanna press the button?” Steve suggested, nodding his head at the panel on his right.  
“Oh, yeah!” you said. You stepped over but paused. “Which one?”  
“Kitchen’s on the top floor.”   
You slammed your finger onto the button so hard it hurt, but you hid your wince and darted back to your spot opposite Steve. He was eyeing you the entire time, sizing you up almost. It irked you, so you asked, “What?”  
Steve arched his brows. “Nothing. You just...don’t seem like the type of person to…”  
“Work at Avengers Tower.” Yeah, obviously.  
“Put up with someone like Tony Stark.”  
Oh. You thought of that a moment. You didn’t know if he meant because Tony was rich, or a little obnoxious, or if you just didn’t fit the image of personal assistant. You thought of Pepper Pots, Tony’s famed assistant that did everything for him. Now she was off managing the company...or something like that, you weren’t totally sure. She looked like the kind of person that could handle everything, and you realized that Steve meant you just didn’t look like you could handle the pressure of such a job.   
You sent him a hard look and took the doughnuts out of his hands. “I can handle myself just fine, thanks.”  
The doors opened and you marched out. You made it into the same kitchen as before when you realized your angry marching got you nowhere. At least not the place you were supposed to be, which was with Tony Stark. You looked towards the ceiling again, wondering how you were supposed to find out where he was without him knowing you had to ask.  
“JARVIS?” you whispered, looking around. Still alone, at least. No Captain America following you now.   
“Yes, Y/N,” the voice said. You jumped at it.  
“Is Tony around?” you asked, letting your voice get a little louder.   
“He’s in his lab one floor below,” JARVIS replied. “Take the stairs near the bar and you’ll find him.”  
“Thank you,” you said. You picked up the boxes of doughnuts and headed for the stairs, finding them easily.   
Moving down the steps you watched as the glass door blocking you from numerous metal machines, as well as you boss, slid open on it’s own.  
“Sure, now it works for me,” you muttered. You found Tony hunched over a desk, sparks coming as he poked at a device with a metal rod. Beyond him different machines moved around, piecing together various bits of armour to form more suits, though these ones had insides to them.  
“What’re those?” you asked, setting the doughnuts down on a nearby stool. There was no room on any of the counters; they were completely coated with random assortments of metal and plastic. And some things that looked a lot like bullets but you were certain weren’t made for any gun.  
“The future of safety,” Tony replied. You looked at the hollow eyes of one of the machines, not unlike the Iron Man suit, and found it chilling.   
“Haven’t you seen the Will Smith movie with the robots?” you asked. You flipped open the top box and grabbed yourself your favourite doughnut. “Spoiler, the robots are evil.”  
Tony turns to you and frowns. He reaches over and grabs himself a glazed doughnut, taking a large bite as you step over towards the big machines. You don’t get too close, worried something might accidentally fly off and hit you. “Is this what you do now?” you asked, mouth half full. “Build robots to protect the city?”  
“Well we can’t fight off aliens with spatulas,” he answered. You chuckled and shrugged.   
Tony suddenly changed the subject. “Have a nice chat with Cap in the elevator?”   
You chewed a little slower, taking your time to think of a reply. Instead you chose to stand behind him and lean over his shoulder, looking at whatever he was working on. You thought it might be part of his armour.  
“I thought he would be...nicer.” Less judgemental, at the very least.  
Tony faces you, a bit of glaze on his beard. “You know what they say, never meet your heroes.”  
“Captain America was never my hero,” you said. “Not like a legit person I looked up to anyway. And hey...why were you watching me in the elevator?”  
“Watch everything.” He waved his hand up and the clear screens in front of him lit up, showing surveillance of the entire building. You saw Bruce in a lab, Steve in a boxing ring with a redhead, and a bunch of other labs and offices filled with the nameless people that worked in the tower.  
After a moment of surveying the people you looked away, feeling wrong. It was weird to be under surveillance. Knowing someone was watching you but you couldn’t see them. It made your skin itch.  
“They’re for fighting aliens,” you said slowly. “Does that mean...they’re coming back?”  
As soon as the question left your lips Tony stopped working. His hands hovered over the device but he wasn’t facing you anymore. You saw the tremble in his hands, the slight shake that was the only tell of his fear. Soon he put his tools down and stood, grabbing another doughnut from the box.  
He looked at you and gave you a hard pat on the shoulder as he said, “Nah, took care of that problem. But you never know what’s coming.”  
While his voice was strong, there was doubt in his eyes.  
It’s true, nobody knew what was coming now. Between aliens attacking, mob bosses taking over Hell’s Kitchen, and some guy that could control people with his voice, New York was not the place anyone wanted to be. Yet people stuck around, going about their lives as normally as possible. You weren’t one to judge their stupidity--you did the same. And if aliens couldn’t drive you out of the city, Tony Stark’s attitude certainly couldn’t.  
“So what’s on the agenda?” you asked. “I might actually be useful today since I’m a little more prepared.”  
Tony gave a slight huff of a laugh. “We’re meeting Rhodey for brunch and then you…” He eyes you up and down once again. “Are getting some new clothes.”


End file.
